


Crimson Shell Shorts

by TrainerHarmony



Category: Crimson Shell - 望月淳 | Mochizuki Jun
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff, OTP Feels, Romance, Shoujo, Shounen, Supernatural - Freeform, light fluff, otp, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrainerHarmony/pseuds/TrainerHarmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories based off of prompts from Tumblr. If I feel inspired enough there may happen to be more than one part for a prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. School Crush

**Author's Note:**

> "Claudia, a timid girl, falls hard for Xeno and opens up the more she hangs out with him. Then, one day..."  
> \-----------------  
> This is mostly a writing exorcise for the Crimson-Shell fandom that is pretty much dead. I want to contribute to Jun Mochizuki sensei's first story she wrote so I thought "I'll write something short but sweet". Please enjoy ^v^ BTW, "Dia" is what Wilhelm calls Claudia for short, he is the only character in CS whose called her by that.  
> \------------------  
> Based off an AU prompt from Tumblr: I've been staring at you while you've been working for the last twenty minutes and I've been trying to get the courage to come talk to you, and wen I finally do, I start speaking in a weird accent for some reason.

Claudia sat in class staring at Xeno, a boy she has a crush on, for the last twenty minutes. Wilhelm, their teacher and her guardian, noticed this had been going on for a few days now. He pulled Claudia aside after class.

     "Dia," he began," I've noticed you staring at Xeno and-"

     "So?" Claudia interrupted.

     " _So_ , I don't want you to get involved with him."

     " _Phht_ , wait, do you think I _like_ him?" Claudia scoffed. "That's crazy!"

     Wilhelm sighed.

     "Well if it is nothing... You better get to the cafeteria soon if you want to eat."

     Wilhelm returned to the classroom while Claudia hurried to the cafeteria. This was it. She'd muster up the courage to speak to Xeno. Girls swarmed around him, but he looked uninterested and ignored or brushed them off. Claudia took a deep breath, exhaled and marched up to the table Xeno was sitting at.

     "Yo, dude, anyone sitting here?" She asked. _Ohmygod did I just say that?_

     Xeno looked up at the short girl and shook his head.

     "Go ahead."

     Claudia blushed.

     _Oh god, it worked!_

     She sat down across from him at the table and everything was quiet. She hadn't planned for this to go so smoothly and had no idea what to say next. They didn't say anything to each other the entire lunch break, eating in silence. This went on for the rest of the week and before school got out, Xeno surprised Claudia by ruffling her long black hair that reached down to her knees.

     "H-hey! Wh-what do you think you're doing!?" She bellowed, flustering.

     Xeno chuckled.

     "You're a pretty cool girl. We should hang out more often." He said smiling. Claudia lightly blushes and replies, "S-sure."

~***~

Claudia had opened up afterwards and the two hung out a lot. Claudia tried to make sure Wilhelm would never find out about her and Xeno, but he knew long ago. She had changed quite a bit from her timid days and became more open... Maybe it's for the better Dia has friends, but if Xeno were to break Claudia's heart, he would not be aloud to forgive him. He'd only eavesdrop every now and then since he has student's papers to grade. He also knows Dia has a big crush on Xeno. She tries to hid it around others, making something up. Today Wilhelm wasn't listening in on them. It just so happened he should've been (at least in his own opinion).

     "Claudia... I have something I want to tell you." Xeno said, the two in an empty classroom.

     "Hm?" Claudia looked up at Xeno and he took her small hands is his large warm one's.

     "I- I like you and I want to be more than friends." Xeno confessed.

     "I-I-!" Claudia blushed. "I really- like you too."

     "Will you be my girlfriend?"

     "Yes!"

     Xeno smiled down at his new girlfriend with a warm smile and took the silver bracelet he wore and put on Claudia.

     "Hm? What's this?" She asked.

     "It's a charm I've worn for a long time." Xeno explained. "Take it as a sign that you'll have a part of me with you."

     Claudia thought how tacky the bracelet was and how cliché this is, but, it made her happy. She held her wrist the bracelet was on close to her chest and smiled.

     "Thank you, Xeno." She said.

     Xeno held up Claudia's chin and gently pressed his lips to hers. All thoughts Claudia had melted and she was drawn into his kiss. She wrapped her small arms around his neck and kissed him back.


	2. Afterwards: Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin Wingfield, after losing one of his subordinates in a fight, has to cope with his loss and move on, but, his temporary partner Claudia, slumbers healing her wounds she took from the mission. During this time waiting for his friend to wake up, Robin begins to have strange feelings around one of his partners he's been with for a long while. He's not sure why these feelings are surfacing... Is he feeling like they are more than just mission partners?
> 
> *this story takes place after Crimson-Shell ended*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moar Crimson-Shell fan fic :D This time a little Robin x Melissa (OTP) shipping~ <33 (because in the original manga there was not enough Robin x Melissa interaction + Claudia x Xeno were the main focus in sensei's story)  
> I hope you enjoy this story <333

It had to be a dream... but it wasn't. Xeno, a former victim-turned subordinate had attacked his friends Claudia and Robin Wingfield by surprise and knocked Robin out cold. When Robin came to, he heard from Wilhelm, who brought himself and Claudia back to safety, that Xeno came to his senses temporarily and had stayed behind in the crumbling laboratory. It had been three days since then and he'd been released from the infirmary. He over heard Ruskin discussing with Wilhelm that Xeno and Shion (he hadn't any idea who that was)'s corps hadn't been found yet. How crumbled was the place? Could Xeno and this other have somehow survived?  
     "Robin? Robin!" Melissa, his partner cried running up to him and glomped him in a hug.  
     "Melissa, hey, how've you and Les been without me?" Robin asked, hugging her back.  
     "Oh, Les, he's been hanging out with Rus-chan these past days while you were recovering. Are you sure it's okay to be walking around after that?"  
     "I assure you, I am all healed." Robin reasured. "So how's Claudia been? I bet she's devastated about Xeno."  
     "She's still asleep, I hear." Melissa said, surprising Robin. "Les actually went to go see her today."  
     "Hime-san..."

* * *

 

The next day Robin went to check up on Claudia. It was no surprise she was still asleep as Melissa mentioned before. He sat next to her and held her hand.  
     "Hime-san, please wake up soon. Though Xeno may be gone he... he'd want you to keep living, I know it. And hey, Melissa, Les and I are here if you need anyone." Tears unconsciously ran from his cheek. "I know thing's are hard, but we'll get through this." He clenched his hands. "Together."  
     A gentle hand was set on his shoulder, startling him. He turned to find Melissa standing there.  
     "Hey." She said.  
     "Ah, hey, Melissa... How much did you hear?"  
     "Enough."  
     "Ah, now you've seen me crying. How pathetic." Robin wiped away his tears.  
     "It's not pathetic, Robin. I know what you must be feeling. Xeno is gone. Claudia hasn't woken up. So much has happened. Listen to yourself you're telling Claudia-san there are people waiting for her to let them know she's okay. That if she needs someone she should come to one of us. I'll be here for you too, Robin. Don't forget that."  
     Robin's heart skipped a beat. He wasn't sure what that was just now. He released Claudia's hand and stood up.  
     "You're right." He turned to Melissa and embraced her in a big, warm hug. "Thank you for being here with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to actually use Crimson Shell Shorts for just any shorts. This short "Afterwards" /will/ have more then one part.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little drabble... I might have gotten their personality's wrong, but that is because I am just starting out by writing fan fiction for this fandom and I'm sure, with a bit more writing and drawing and re:reading the manga, I'll get better at bringing these characters to life more accurately.


End file.
